Blue Eyes
by Shiori Kuro
Summary: Starting at the End of CoFA - Malec Break Up. Please Read! Story about how the two break up and fall in love again Malec. Clary x Jace. Isabelle x Simon
1. Chapter 1

_**Part One**_  
_**Wind of Banners**_

_If you think it long and mad the wind of banners that passes through my life_  
_And you decide to leave me at the shore of the heart where I have roots_  
_Remember_  
_That on that day, at that hour, I shall lift my arms_  
_And my roots will set off to seek another land"_  
-Pablo Neruda, _Selected Poems_

Chapter 1

Alec watched his hands shake as he fell to the bed, with a small thump. The clock read 10:20 am, he watched the numbers tick, their sound feeling the dead silence. Breathe, he thought, breathe. Headless of his words, his hands continued to shake and pulse. Don't cry! With a loud, throat burning cough he slowly stood up, clenching his eyes shut as he did so.

Had they really been in this bed not only a week ago, arms around each other, lips firmly pressed together.

_"I love you"_

Alec sniffed, those damn tears running down his cheeks in long wet rows. He clenched his teeth together, and standing up started to leave.

He left the keys on the bed.

_"I love you"_

"Stop it", he commanded himself. "Stop"

Only Magnus could make a breakup so romantic. Biting the inside of his cheek he turned the corner and down the hall towards the wall, the feeling of Magnus' lips burning his forehead. He knew he probably look flustered and scary as hell. He hadn't slept, crying fitfully in his sister's warm embrace, the inside of his mouth was bleeding from the cheek chewing and his eyes were dry and irritated from hours of rubbing and being wet. And his hair, without Magnus' usually commentary and primping stuck up all over his head in little bunches.

"Just breathe",he whispered to himself as his hand reached the doorknob.

_"I love you"_

The figure in the doorway stared down at him in an accusing manner. Alec's hand decorated with little Spongebob bandages from his long nails cutting his hand seemed frozen in mid air.

"Alexander"

Alec's face grew hot, weather from embarrassment or anger he didn't know. He silently cleared his throat before nodding, allowing his hand to fall back to his side.

"Remember son, you are a Lightwood, Robert Lightwood said firmly, pride and honor will lead you in life"

Alec tense and pushing back his hair with his hand and clutched his suitcase tightly.

" "

_"I love you"_

Magnus wasn't fooled. Alec. With his Lightwood pride, and blue eyed beauty seemed to be warning him, no, _daring_ him to say anything.

Alec looked like an abandoned cat who had been kicked too many times.

"Excuse me, Alec snapped, the blush spreading to his neck, but some people have important matter's to tend to"

Alec's walls were up, straight and tall. A sign read, "Keep out".

"Alexander"

Alec with a nod started out the door and down the hall towards the elevator, not even looking back.

_"I love you"_

If Magnus had seen Alec's face then, or noticed the tremor in his body he probably would have stopped Alec then and there. Or maybe he wouldn't have.

The elevator was empty except for a random fortune cookie.

Alec jammed his finger onto the button's furiously, his head leaning against the wall, his hands shaking so hard that his suitcase fell to the floor, displaying their many contents.

"Calm down, damn you", he almost screamed, punching the wall, leaving a medium sized dent.

He fell to the wall, hands holding tight to bar, usually reserved for the elderly and the young.

Shifting his knee he heard a loud, "crunch!"

The piece of paper from the cookie was barely visible.

"Trials will disrupt the patterns of your life"

"Trials, huh", he whispered quietly, his voice breaking.

_"I love you"_

Isabelle had seen Alec on the brick of death. She had seen him broken and defeated. For a while she had seen him mad and desperate and insane. Now though, he was just a combination of sadness and anxiety.

She thought about how she felt when she had learned that Simon was cheating on her. Her heart had crawled up her throat and sat there, beating in her swan-like throat.

"Alec"

He looked over at her, eyes guarded, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yeah, Izzy"

"Are you alright?"

The taxi swerved down East St. making them almost fall out of their seats.

Alec only smiled back at her.

"I'm alright, Izzy, really"

She watched his hands shake.

* * *

So this is my first fanfiction, and my first Malec Fanfiction.  
I don't own any of the character's but I love the book and the authors a genuis.

Please Read and Review!

-Shiori Kuro


	2. Chapter 2

_a few days later _

Chapter Two

Jace was scared. For the first time in the history of their relationship as brother's, as parabatai, he was scared of Alec. It was Alec now who threw himself heedlessly into the cold greater demons of Far Rockaway and the more poisonous ones of the Bronx, it was Alec who returned home covered in demon skin and blood usually coating his had hurt and anguish when he had broke up with Magnus curving his blade. The real reason Jace was scared of Alec now was when he had first beaten him, Alec had looked at him with anger. Fiery hate burning in his gaze. The way he turned away, as if regretting not slicing his throat. Yet when he had taken a stance on the other side of the room, sword out in a "again" gesture, he had been unusually calm.

He didn't know which one scared him the most.

"Hey, Jace?"

He turned towards the soft silky voice smiling when he saw a girl with red curly hair, wide green eyes and a small yet soft figure. The picture of beauty and innocence. You wouldn't know by looking at her in her paint stained jeans and green t-shirt that she had bargained with an angel and met a two thousand year old demon but she had. Clary met her boyfriend's gaze with a small smile, watching as weeks of bloody fighting and harsh nights seemed to roll off of him in waves. The New York Institute was alight with more than just Ancient Magic and the smells of burning food. Someone had obviously been wounded recently. The metallic taste of blood and the cluster of bloody bandages at the end of the wooded table made her cringe.

"Are you alright?"

Clary knew how the way Alec had been acting, the more depressed and sad he got, had started to change everyone in the Institute. It caused Jace to lose his waywardness and Isabelle to forget to be sarcastic and over confident. Even Clarisse's mom had felt the effect, becoming less and less strict about allowing Clary to stay at the Institute.

"Oh, Clarrise, I didn't know you were here"

They both turned towards the door. Clary noticed the way Alec's clothes hung off his body seeming to stay there only by the inky demon blood on his chest and walked with a slight swagger, hands never fully leaving the handle of his sword, which hung at his waist.

"How are you Alec?"

"Never better", he replied, the grin in his face revealing a row of bleach white smiled at Clary. A few months ago he had hated the girl. Hated how she could make Jace smile when _he_ couldn't. Hated how she had acted happy about every little thing, making Jace happy in return. Now though he didn't know what to make of her. With her red hair and delicate frame, she was innocence in its truest form.

"_The world needed more of that_", he thought, more couples like Jace and Clary. Couples who were more willing to go the distance, more willing to fight for each sighed and smoothed back his had taken three, long, lonely days in an apartment in Queen's to finally be able to face his family. His phone, however old or worn out had refused to stop ringing. By the end of that time he had eight-two calls from Isabelle, sixty from Jace and even two or three from the Daywalker and Clary. It didn't matter though. He was home…and he and him were over.

Him. He felt himself tighten and flinch.

"Breathe, damn it, breathe", he hissed to himself.

Him.

Soft, husky laughter and bright green eyes. That man seemed to walk in his dreams and in his nightmares. He clenched his hand around the edge of the table, seeing blacts dots at the corner and eyes.

"Breathe",he whispered, the word coming out more like a pain moan.

"Alec!"

* * *

Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Magnus wrote the words in his long, old English handwriting, watching as every stroke. From the long "x" to the small cluster of "o"' s .

He remembered an argument the two had had once about their names.

"_It's sounds like the name of that grandfather from the Nutcracker", Alec noted, randomly. They had been lying on the bed, not really doing much but kissing and telling age-old jokes. _

"_At least yours doesn't mean destruction", he had replied with a hollow laugh._

"_What's your middle name, Magnus?"_

"_The Silent Brother's never gave me one"_

_Alec rolled on his side and stared down at him, eyes bright like fire, filled with happiness and beauty._

"_Then I think you should have one"_

"_What do you have in mind?", Magnus had replied._

"_I think it should mean "Blue", Alec mused, "Your magic's blue so it makes sense"_

_Magnus watched those small teeth clutch Alec's bottom lip, Alec's tongue unconsciously slipping across his bottom lip to soothe the hurt. _

_Reaching up to brush away the slight curl, he smiled softly._

"_And your eyes are blue"_

_Alec blushed, his eyes wide with embarrassment._

"_Shu-Shut up", he murmured sitting up._

_Magnus followed him, lips on the prowl._

"_But they are"_

_Purple grape and natural red collided._

Magnus clenched his hands around the sides of his chair, not bothering to reflex his claws causing them to create small drill-like holes in the wood. A sting of curses followed as his rash movements to free his hands caused the table tip, coffie to fly and the crash of the red lamp to fall. He stared at the mess as if frozen to the chair.

What did it matter anyway.

"Oh Alec, he whispered, covering his face, what have you done to me?"

"That should be pretty obvious?"

He slowly took his head away from his face, seeing a mane of red hair and large emerald eyes.

* * *

**Oh my goshness, people like my story!**  
**Epp!**  
**Thanks to the two who reviewed, I love you guys.  
To those who favorited and followed ~ You guys are the best.**  
**:) Please review, favorite or follow ! ! ! :D**

* * *

_DarkDesperation~ Here's more and thank you very much! _

_webspinner2 ~ You think I write good, aww, that's sweet. (1st Reviewer, thanks for reviewing)_


End file.
